To My Four Leaf Clover
by Irrevocable Truth
Summary: Because you believe that one day, you'll find your good luck charm.


Dedicated to: esperanza Romántico, whoever you are ;D

This is a story for the AMICUS Valentine's Kringle. It's a really nice forum where Filipino GAFFN writers can gather :)

I would like to open this oneshot with a beautiful passage from LGMH (Love Gives Me Hope).

_Today when I was working an adorable older couple came through my line._

_When I asked if they had found everything they needed, the woman looked at her husband and said,_

"_I found everything I needed 43 years ago."_

**x-x-x-x-x**

**To My Four-Leaf Clover**

By: animefanatic15

You believe in luck and chances.

It shows in every aspect of your life –so why deny it? It seeps through from how you squeal as you oh-so-subtly pick up that coin lying on the pavement as you make your way to school, to how your life-long dream has been to find a four-leaf clover.

You ask your friend, "Do you know where to find four-leaf clovers?"

She stares at you as if you've just told her that Santa does not exist. (Which, you know for a fact, cannot be true at all: those rumours of Santa as a "kid's thing" are lies. They just want to ruin your happiness, you argue.)

You take that as a no, and so you nod your head intelligently, like you actually got something worthwhile from her, but in reality you just don't want to sound rude by sighing and expressing how disappointed you are. You're not satisfied.

So you stop for a moment, tired and restless on your first day of the search, and wait. And wait. And wait.

Until sooner or later you forget what it was you were looking for.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Mikan," he whispers. She shivers slightly with the warmth of his breath gently grazing her skin. They're a bit too close for comfort, much too close for just normal girl-guy friends. But neither of them cared–not for the moment, at least.

"Yes, Natsume?" she asks innocently.

She's sitting beside him, her head resting gingerly on his shoulders. She finds peace here.

He opens his mouth to say something, but it closes almost immediately –almost reluctantly.

"What?" she persuades.

"Nothing," he replies, with a shrug of his other shoulder.

"Boo, Natsume. Boo," she retorts, feigning distaste.

"_Boo? What's that? Some sort of way to scare me or something?_ Cause if it is, I should let you know you're failing horribly," he mutters. He has never been the type to joke. But he wanted to try this time around.

She stares at him for a moment, maybe trying to decipher whether he was kidding with his statement or whether he honestly didn't understand. Then she notices the tinge of pink creeping up, although he's subtly trying to cover it up by looking away. But Natsume Hyuuga just doesn't look away from your eyes for no good reason. And yes, by Natsume Hyuuga's definition, 'I don't want to waste my time on you' is a good reason for certain people. But that certainly wasn't the case for Mikan. Oh no. Of course not.

"Ah-hahaha!" she exclaims finally. "That.. that was so.." then she laughs like a maniac, as if his banal  
"joke" was actually worth laughing at.

"You don't have to force your laughter," he mumbles half-arrogantly and half-embarrassedly.

"I.. I.. I'm honestly.. not..I'm not..I'm..honestly.." she is grasping for words, she's too occupied with laughing her ass off to form simple sentences. After a few minutes, she finally calms herself down to a relatively serious state, and says, "I wasn't_ forcing_ my laughter, you know. It was just.. really funny to see THE Natsume Hyuuga try to crack up a joke like **that**."

She smiles one of her encouraging smiles at him. "Thanks a lot, though."

"Tch. Thanks for _what_?" he responds.

"For trying to 'be more humorous'," she grinned. "I told you that the last time we talked, right? That you were too passive and that it'd make me much happier if you joked around more?"

He says nothing in reply, but it's understood in the silence that succeeds what she just said conforms perfectly to what his motives were.

"Hn," he says with an air of finality.

**x-x-x-x-x**

You were told that it was absolutely, absolutely impossible to be the girl for him.

After all, who were you but the high school girl who came to school in pigtails, flunked Math exams, and practically fell off a cliff spinning round and round 'just 'cause you felt like it'?

Ha. But of course. It couldn't ever be anything more than impossible for you.

_Just as impossible as fulfilling your life-long dream is?_, a small voice inside you asks.

But you do not ask this out loud, you are afraid of what the answer will be.

You still watch him from afar. You try not to but your eyes always find their way to him. You try to think of other things like that long overdue Science project of yours or the upcoming festival you should be excited about and preparing for –but even while doing those things, your mind is fixed on him.

You see him in your dreams. Sometimes he's the background guy, almost always he's the main character to something close to what seems like a chick flick, except with you as the main character. (And you can't help thinking, chick flick or not, he's one darn hot actor.)

**x-x-x-x-x**

"I still can't believe that I actually agreed to be your girlfriend, you know," Mikan says jokingly.

He smirks. "It's not as if you can actually resist me, right?"

"And an arrogant jerk for a boyfriend, at that," she laughs.

"Tell me honestly, though," he starts, looking up at the stars in the night sky above them. He switches his attention, and looks at her sincerely. "You love this arrogant jerk, don't you?"

**x-x-x-x-x**

You wonder whether he feels the same way about you.

It used to be enough to watch from afar. It used to be enough to just dream about him and be able to say 'good morning' to him without completely being ignored. But lately, you notice, you've become more selfish.

You can't settle for that anymore, and you start to entertain the idea that there may be even just the slightest chance.

What confuses you even more is that he's leaving all these cryptic hints along your way that you just can't make sense out of. Sometimes you half-believe your friends when they tell you he likes you and that you're just too dense. But then you realize how out of your league he is. And you lose hope.

In the words of one of his fangirls who hates you to your toes, "Why on earth would Natsume-sama fall for such a dumb girl who's not even half as rich or as beautiful as him? There are many better fish in the sea. Like me, for example."

You had placed your hands on your cheeks, feeling it, and then felt the back of your ear as well. You did not feel gills, and as far as you knew you looked pretty normal, so you ask yourself why she would even think of comparing you to a fish. But you ask nothing, for fear it would only prove that part about you being dumb –and you would not stand for that even_**if**_it_ was_ real.

You do have your pride, or at least a tiny shred of it.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Natsumeeee," she sobbed into his chest as her embrace tightened around him. Natsume only responded with a sober "Sshh, Mikan. Ssshh."

"It's not fair. Hotaru she—" Mikan sniffed, like the child that she was, "she can't possibly be—I don't want her to go, Natsume. She can't leave. She can't!"

"Ssshh," he whispered softly, stroking her back.

Mikan lowered the volume of her sobs, just enough so that Natsume could only hear her sniffs and an occasional stray tear falling. "I don't want her to go, Natsume. Not even for just a month."

There was a short silence, and finally, Natsume murmured, "I know."

"You won't leave me, right? You won't, right? You promise? Not even for just a month?" she prodded, lifting her head up from his chest to meet crimson eyes.

He stared back, hesitated, and answered, "Of course not."

She sighed in relief. "Thank God, Natsume. Thank God."

And then she stopped crying, assured in the envelope of an unfailing love.

**x-x-x-x-x**

And in the very end, it was still you.

You were the lucky person on earth whose love decided to love you back.

So maybe you never found your four-leaf clover. Who cares. You found something –rather, someone –much better than just a plant. And that was Natsume Hyuuga.

You have not given up on your dream yet, but for the moment you are satisfied with what you have. For the moment life is perfect with him, and there's nothing much else to ask for.

You no longer need a four-leaf clover in your life.

**x-x-x-x-x**

You believe in luck and chances.

It shows in every aspect of your life –so why deny it? It seeps through from how you squeal as you oh-so-subtly pick up that coin lying on the pavement as you make your way to school, to how your life-long dream has been to find a four-leaf clover.

You ask your boyfriend, "Do you know where to find four-leaf clovers?"

He gazes at you for a good few minutes, smiles just a little bit, and answers, "I don't need to."

"Why not?" you ask curiously.

He explains simply, as if the answer was plain and clear all this time, "I'm already staring right at my very own good –luck charm."

And you smile back at him, finally satisfied with the answer.


End file.
